Ruby Gloom Gloomy Father's Day
by Sombre Girl
Summary: Sombre Girl:I want reviews!Random Person:Excuse me!Sombre Girl:I want reviews please?
1. Chapter 1

Ruby Gloom

Gloomy Father's Day

Author's Note:To my father,I am very sorry for forgetting that it was your birthday on 5th October.

So please stop reminding me about the incident whenever you want me to feel guilty.

If I did own Ruby Gloom,it would be with a season 3 and 4!Also,you might find it weird that I am not writing a story of Yam ,I AM going to on 25th December!

Chapter 1

It was another gloomy day here in Gloomsville but not just any gloomy was Father's Day,a day dedicated to our dear fathers,who might be a vampire,a zombie,a Cyclops,a werewolf,the list goes on and on.

Here in the Glooms' Victorian Age Manor on the outskirts of Gloomsville,you could hear the excited chattering of the gang.

They were planning a party,which was you-know-who's idea,for their dads who were expected to arrive in two hours so there was a mad rush.

At that moment,Ruby was giving Skull Boy and Pete directions to where they should move the piano."Can you please move it near the painting of 'The last Supper.'?"Ruby their exasperated looks on their faces,you could tell that they were exhausted but nonetheless,they summoned their another ounce of their energy to carry out the task,grunting as they did so.

"Maybe it ought to go near the Grandfather Clock!"Again,they obliged... mumbled to Skull Boy,"I wish she decided that 500 moves ago!"

"Or how about a little bit more to the right?"

At last,Ruby stopped and handed them their drinks,"Thanks a lot you two!I really appreciated your help!"

"Well,I better go!Can't wait to see my dad!"Peter said as he ran at top speed,leaving small flames behind."Maybe he doesn't need a time machine!"Skull Boy commented as Ruby soon stopped as she realized that she was laughing at the joke Boy looked quite that something was troubling him,she asked him"Is everything alright?"Skull Boy let out a long sigh before replying."It's because I can't celebrate Father's Day with you or the gang!".Ruby asked,"Of course you can!Who said you couldn't?"

Skull Boy answered,"Alexander Boots Rodney Yasuo who wrote,'What you should do on Father's Day to make your father happy,ecstatic and full of joy'!Noticing Ruby's look of confusion,he said,"He really loved long titles!Point is as stated on page 10500,"People who don't have fathers can't celebrate Father's Day!".and that's how the conversation ended."Poor Skull Boy!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby Gloom

Gloomy Father's Day

"You have to help me get a gift for my father,Ruby!Please!"Jealousy insisted.

"How about making a gift instead of getting all,your fashion designs are eye-catching to many!"Ruby adviced as she poured orange juice into several cups.

"The last and only time I created something for my father was when he tried to audition for a play..."

Jealousy began to remember what happened that faithful day...

5 years ago

"Help!I have red ants all over me!"Mr Giggles arms were crawling with big red ants,the ones that really sting when they bite.

Already small fierce welts were swelling up on his arms.

He should be dancing to Swan Lake,not doing karate chops.

...

"True,but he did get the part because his moves were creative!In a way,you helped him get the part!Anyway,I do not think you can get anything for him at the mall!"Ruby said.

"WHAT?Ruby,you know that I am fashionable,intelligent,sassy...tell you what,I will tell you how mind-blowing I am musically!"

_Like a ninja in the night,_

_I can put up a good fight!_

_I can blow your feet off the ground!_

_With me,you will never feel down!_

_I may be candy coated but honestly,_

_I can take it to the limit because this is me!_

_(Jealousy tapped her feet to the rhythm of the song and banged the kitchen table with two spoons as Ruby looked at her performance with great interest.)  
><em>

_I can make my move_

_and get into the groove!_

_Buckle up everyone,I'm taking you very high_

_till the point where you can touch the sky!_

_I'm a dynamic dancer,spectacular singer and the wonderful winner!_

_Because...this is me!_

_I ain't an ignominious!_

_I'm glorious!_

_I can conquer a __nation before Napoleon!_

_Retrieve the Geoffrey of Monmouth!_

_Take down a Mammoth!_

_Yeah this is meeeeeeeeee!_

_Oh,moì!_

"Jealousy,I do not doubt your abilities but every store is closed today!Catchy tune,though!"Ruby said.

"NO...!"Jealousy screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ruby Gloom**

**Gloomy Father's Day**

**Author's Note:I am a cruel person.**

Ruby Gloom

Gloomy Fathers' Day

**Author's Note:If I could bring Ruby Gloom back,I would make Olivia Olson voice tone of sacarsm is perfect for Jealousy!**

Jealousy paced around the room like a caged tiger.

The fashion queen had dressed so quickly that she did not realize that she was wearing pink shorts that didn't go with her brown tee-shirt.

"I think Jealousy's 'emergency' was a shortage of make-up."Skull Boy scoffed.

"For once,I agree with you..."Vulcan casted an angry glare at Skull Boy.

Let's just say,they don't see eye to eye with it politics,sports,

"Actually,this is the fifth time you have agreed with me on ,Jealousy is still our friend and we should help her."Skull Boy corrected him.

"ATTENTION!"Jealousy's loud booming voice made everybody cover their ears.

'_Scaredy Bat is so lucky to be in India with his father instead of being at the meeting._'Everybody thought.

"I am going to be frank..."Jealousy said before she was interrupted by Len.

"What?You cannot replace Frank!"he cried,raising his clenched fists in the air.

All Frank could do was to sigh out of frustration.

"Ugh!Nevermind!I do not have a Fathers' Day gift for my dad!And I'm so jealous that you guys have great gifts for your dads!"Jealousy exclaimed.

Gasps of shock filled the room.

"Exactly why I called everyone here to help Jealousy come up with a gift idea for her all,two heads are better than ,it is the thought that counts and the gift should be significant."Ruby explained with a smile on her face.

Soon,everyone started talking simultaneously.

"How about you jumping on a trampoline while juggling 5 cans of tuna?"Iris suggested.

"Or what about baking a cake for him?"Peter proposed.

"No,too dangerous!"Poe argued.

"What's so...oh,right!Jealousy's odorous omelete!"Peter nearly vomited.

"BE QUIET!"Jealousy screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ruby Gloom**

**Gloomy Father's Day**

**Author's Note:I am a cruel person.**

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to them,Skull Boy had slipped away from the face was drawn and the light in his eyes was gone.<p>

He dragged his feet across the richly carperted stairs.

_'If they were going to talk about Father's Day,I might as well leave,I cannot contribute anything!'_ He thought to himself.

He has been trying to find out who he is for what seemed like a what the results?NOTHING!

The shrill ringing of the doorbell interrupted his train of thoughts.

Heaving out a sigh,he flung the door open and suddenly,he was face-to-face with the most...interesting person he had ever met.

It was a moon-faced,sickly-looking man.

With his grey hair that was combed carefully to cover his bald spot and his hand clutching on a walking stick,Skull Boy reckoned he was in his sixties.

Despite his unpleasant features,Skull Boy greeted him amiably.

"Hi!Welcome to Gloomsville!I am Skull Boy!"

His icy blue eyes looked at him without warmth.

"You're the lad my daughter,Ruby spoke of!Such a sad specimen!"He hobbled past him,leaving a trail of arrogance.

Skull Boy tried to hold his temper by taking a deep breath.1..2..3..4..wait a minute...!

"If Ruby's his daughter,that means he is...her dad!That...is scary!"he concluded.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Nothing!"

...

* * *

><p>"Well,there are very few choices,Jealousy!Either you give up your water colour painting you did in kindergarten or you build a water slide which will take a few minutes!"Ruby suggested.<p>

"No way!I love that painting and Dad has Aquaphobia!Come on,there has to be something!"

"I know!We give him Frank's radio!It's not working and it's...!"Len was interuppeted by Frank's screaming.

"NO!"

"I'm beginning to wonder who has the best lungs!"Vulcan said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ruby Gloom**

**Gloomy Fathers' Day  
><strong>

**Author's Note:Well,this is the last chapter,what a pity,there had been no reviews...waaaaaaaaaa!**

**Just kidding,it's not about the reviews,it's about the story!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 5<span>  
><strong>"Oh,I am probably the worst daughter in the entire world!"Jealousy muttered under her breath.

"Jealousy,with or without a gift,you still love him,right?"Ruby reminded her.

"Of course I do!He was the one who taught me my first spell,poor mum!"Jealousy smiled at the thought of the father-and-daughter antics.

"And the gift is a token of appreciation,right?"

"Yes!"

"Then it does not have to be ostentatious or extravagant,what is most important is your sincerity!"Ruby said,"And since you express yourself very well musically...!"

Jealousy was struck with realization and the cogs in her head began to churn.

"Little cousin of mine,you are a machine!"Jealousy squealed as she ran down the halls,calling out for Frank and Len.

_'Well,now there's only one person left to cheer up!'_Ruby thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"You do not look like you belong to the human race!"Mr Gloom scoffed.<p>

"Well,I am a skeleton!"Skull Boy retorted as his eyes narrowed.

Skull Boy tried to hold back the temptation to kick him out of the house...

If it weren't for the fact that he is Ruby's father.

He was worse than Vulcan.

At least Vulcan respected Skull Boy's feelings.

"Nobody dares to speak to me like that!"Mr Gloom hissed.

"Maybe someone should!"

"Insolent fool!"

"How could you even be the father of such a kind,sweet,cheerful and beautiful...I mean nice girl like Ruby?"

"Hi dad!Hi Skull Boy!What are you two up to?"Ruby asked with a cheerful smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Daddy Dear  
>Chimes rang inside the house as the doorbell was being pressed.<p>

"Good,perfect timing!"Jealousy flung the door open to come face to face with her father.

The moonlight caught his streaks of gray and his dark eyes shone with ,that was Mr Giggles,husband of Sapphire Gloom/Mrs Giggles and father of Jealousy Giggles.

"Hi pumpkin,how's life in Gloomsville?"

"I'll tell you later,but first...!",Jealousy said

"EVERYBODY GO TO THE GREAT HALL NOW OR ELSE!"

Everyone scurried and hopped frantically and uncontrollably like a frightened rabbit and immediately seated themselves.

"But we don't have a drummer!Scaredy left for India to see his father!"Frank reminded her.

"I know!We just bring Scaredy Bat back from India!"Len suggested.

"Nevermind Len,you will never get it."Frank sighed.

"Oh,maggots!Okay,you guys drum,Skull Boy'll strum!"

"But we don't know where Skull Boy is!"Frank reminded her.

Jealousy began to boil with rage,"SKULL BOY!"

* * *

><p>"Am I interrupting anything?"Ruby asked.<p>

"Yes,I was just having a chat with your boney friend about his horrible parents!"

That was the last straw.

Skull Boy stormed out of the buliding and went outside.

"Dad!Why did you do that!"

"He's a skeleton!In fact,all your friends are weird!"

"But you were the one who created Gloomsville remember?"

"Correction,your great,great grandfather found this wasteland!They are full of weird creatures,aren't you afraid?"

"No,they mean the world to me!After all,what matters is their heart and soul!"Ruby said gently,leaving Mr Gloom to ponder on her words.

* * *

><p>"Skull Boy,are you alright?"Ruby asked as she sat next to him.<p>

She had finally found him sitting on a tree and climbed up to be next to him.

"Yeah,it's just that,I don't have a family,let alone a father!"Skull Boy sighed.

"You know Skull Boy,you actually DO have a family,right here,right now!

A family is a group of people who are close to each other

just like everyone you know and love...I mean like!And when you think about it,they take a role of different family members!"

Skull Boy thought about this before replying,"Hey!You're right!Like Iris is my sister,Misery and Jealousy are my cousins!And Poe is like...my father!That's it!I gotta quickly get a present!

"SKULL BOY!"Jealousy screamed.

"Right after I help Jealousy!"

* * *

><p>"Okay,1,2,3,go!"Len counted them off as they began the intro of the song.<p>

Precious gemstones,big cars,classy restaurants and nights on town  
>and all I have got to offer you is love,not a king's crown!<br>So I wrote you this song,  
>don't worry it's not terribly long!<p>

You may create a fiasco like that time you sang like a screeching cat in Sans Francisco!  
>I still love you!<br>You're the one who can make me smile when I'm feeling blue!  
>Sure,you accidentally fell from the Taj Mahal<br>and cried like a baby at the hospital!  
>You're the one who can get me through...!<br>Anything!

Daddy Dear,you're the best  
>even when you were wearing that ridiculous vest!<br>I know you can be a klutz  
>and honestly you can be nuts!<br>But you were the one who taught me my first spell,  
>that made Mum sound like a church bell!<br>So I am gonna wish ya,a gloomy Fathers' day!

Yeah,you may be trying to make my hair go grey,  
>but you can help me change my way<br>of seeing things from a different point of view!  
>cus' this is you!<p>

Daddy Dear,you're the best  
>even when you were wearing that ridiculous vest!<br>I know you can be a klutz  
>and honestly you can be nuts!<br>But you were the one who taught me my first spell,  
>that made Mum sound like a church bell!<br>So I am gonna wish ya,a gloomy Fathers' day!

* * *

><p>Everybody applauded,the one who was clapping the loudest was of course Mr Giggles.<p>

He ran up to her and embraced her.

* * *

><p>"Thank you dear!How in the world did you know I needed binoculars?"Iris' father cried.<p>

"Because you kept saying so!"

"A first aid kit!Thanks!"Misery's father thanked her monotonously despite being very excited on the inside.

"You are going to need it!"is all Misery said.

"Woah!A brand new guitar pick!"Frank and Len's father exclaimed,Fred and Ed!

"Should we tell them its actually the smae thing as theirs?"Len whispered to Frank.

"No!"

"Hey Poe!Watcha doin?"Skull Boy asked cheerfully.

"Moping!"came his sombre reply,"As usual,dear father didn't turn up!"

"Well,maybe this would cheer you up!"Skull Boy handed him a gift.

Poe enthusiastically unwrapped the gift and let put a gasp,

"A SACK OF BIRD SEEDS?SON,YOU REALLY DO KNOW ME!"

Ah,it was good to have a father...or a father figure...or at least a family of friends.


End file.
